A Power Reunion: Return of the Crystal
by Ettawen
Summary: Tommy Oliver is throwing a Mighty Morphin' Power Reunion! But when old enemies threaten their fun the ex Rangers have to find a way to stop their evil plans. Will the team be able to pull together or have they forgotten what it means to be Power Rangers?
1. Coming Together

A/N: Did a bit of editing. Changed some things, hope it's not to noticeable. I haven't written any of my fanfics in years. I'm older, wiser, and hopefully have better grammar and spelling now I also hope you like the changes I made to my fan fics. That is if anyone still reads them.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy.

* * *

"I'm really nervous. I don't know if this was such a good idea. I don't even know if Stacy can run the gym." Kimberly Anne Hart was freaking out. It had been so long since she had seen any of the original Rangers. Most of them had lost contact over the years. Like Billy, he left for Aquitar. Adam and she were never close. And after she broke up with Tommy they seemed to slowly stop writing each other. And then there was Tommy; of course they didn't keep in touch. Kimberly was mostly nervous about seeing him again. The last time was over five years ago when Trini had been in the hospital. She had gotten into a car accident, luckily she wasn't seriously hurt. But Tommy and Kim had never exchanged numbers. Never asked how the other was doing, they just talked about Trini and their days as Power Rangers and if whatever Ranger stories happen to touch on them as a couple they both quickly got silent.

"Kim calm down, everything will be fine. And Stacy is gonna do a great job running the gym." Rocky DeSantos's voice snapped Kimberly back to reality. She looked over at him, he was driving the blue Jeep Liberty, they had rented. It was going about 70 down the highway. The sun was shining, today should be a great day. But Kimberly was still anxious. She took a deep breath "I know, I know. I'm just over reacting."

Rocky reached over and gave Kimberly's knee a tight squeeze. "Maybe you're a bit more nervous because of Tommy. You two were never really okay with how it ended."

The statement really didn't surprise Kim. Everyone seemed to think that she and Tommy would have this big blow up if they ever met again. And Rocky knew how much Tommy and Kimberly had once loved each other but that had all changed with a letter. Kimberly still regretted breaking up with Tommy like that and after that Rocky slowly stopped writing her. Just like Adam. Then three and a half years later she ran into Rocky at, of all places Disney world. She and some of the girls she trained were celebrating their win in the state gymnastics championship. Rocky was spending the week there with his then girlfriend Beth. Since then they kept in contact and two years ago things between Rocky and Kimberly heated up. They were together for one year but something about their relationship never clicked, so they decided to remain friends. "Okay, yes, I admit it. I'm nervous about spending a week with not only the other Rangers but mostly Tommy."

Rocky winched slightly he tried not to but it was hard, he knew that Tommy might still be in love with Kim. Part of him was jealous that Tommy got Kim's love first. But he was ashamed to admit he was glad that neither of them could keep it.

Rocky took a deep breath and shrugged. "Well don't be." He finally answered Kimberly. "Tommy knows that we had a relationship. If you wanted you could always tell everyone we got back together…"

"No, I can't lie him….to everyone." Kimberly tossed her long hair over her shoulder; she usually kept it in a braid but today left it loose. "I think I'll be okay, I'm just acting a bit paranoid."

"Oh, how unusual" Rocky laughed.

Kimberly played slapped his arm "Be quite."

* * *

Billy Cranston flipped through is science magazine. He was trying to read but he was too excited about the Power Ranger reunion. Billy put the magazine down and thought back a month ago to when Tommy had given him a call:

"_Hello, William Cranston Speaking"_

"_Billy, it's Tommy Oliver."_

"_Tommy! How did you know I was back from Aquitar?"_

"_I got a hold of Trini, she gave me your number. I hope it's okay."_

"_Certainly. It's good to hear from you. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm good, I'm good. You?"_

_Billy paused, should he tell him about Cestria? It was bound to come out sooner or later. "I got married back on Aquitar"._

_Tommy was taken aback "That's great Billy. But then why did you come back to Earth?"_

"_Because she passed away about 3 years ago."_

"_Ohhhh... Billy I'm sorry."_

"_Thanks, I'm okay now. So I hate to sound rude but was there something you needed?" _

_Tommy laughed "Actually Bill there is. I need you to come to Reefside, Ca."_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_No, of course not. I'm having a Ranger reunion and I want you to come."_

_Billy smiled "Who do you have coming?"_

"_So far Trini, Zack, Jason, and Adam. I'm going to be calling Aisha, Rocky, Kim, and Kat next."_

"_Morphenominal!" Billy exclaimed. He thought this reunion was a god idea. "I'll most definitely be there." He paused remembering he was a teacher now and just couldn't take time off "I mean I'll try and be there. When is it?"_

"_Don't worry, it'll be during the summer. June 10th through the 17th."_

"_Great, I'll be there."_

Billy smiled more as he came out of his memory "Would you like some more peanuts?" A flight attendant asked.

"No thank you." Billy declined nicely, that was the third time in an hour that woman asked him if he'd like more peanuts. He turned to watch the flight attendant move to the back of the plane. She went to two other flight attendants and said something to them that made them giggle. Then one of them dared a look at Billy but once she saw he was watching them she quickly turned her head the other way. Billy couldn't help but smile as he turned back around in his seat. This week was going to be exciting he could feel it.

* * *

"Hey man! That's not fair!" Zack Taylor protested as he, Adam Park, and Jason Lee Scott were playing go fish on the train that was heading to Reefside, Ca. "What? That was so a far move, bro" Jason said back.

"Maybe in poker, bro"

Adam couldn't help but laugh at the duo.

"Oh, what are you laughing at? It's your turn." Zack said crossing his arms. Adam laughed again "Yeah but I only have one card left. Jason…any twos?"

"Aww, man…" Jason frowned but then smiled "Go fish!"

Zack busted out laughing.

"Ok now that's not fair." Adam complained just like Zack had done before.

A woman who was sitting across from them looked at the trio "Would you three be quite! Your acting like teenagers."

"Sorry Ma'am, it's just we're a little excited. We're going to our high school reunion." Jason smiled at the woman who just grimaced in return. Zack tried his best not to laugh.

"Hey she's right, Zack. Be quite."

Zack threw his cards at Adam "Me! You were making just as much noise as I was." He hissed it so as not to get yelled at again. Adam just smiled as he picked up Zack's cards. "A whole week with the other PRs. What do you think Tommy's got in store for us?"

Jason was putting his cards away "Don't know, he wants us to meet him at his house, can't be something to exciting."

"I heard he became a dino doctor." Zack mumbled as he took the cards from Adam and started shuffling them.

"Paleontologist" Jason and Adam said together.

"Whatever, still sounds like something he'd be into."

"Everyone ended up doing something completely different then what I expected."

"Like what Jas?" Adam asked

Zack was putting away the cards, it didn't seem like they were going to play anymore.

"Well Rocky, he's a store manager at WalMart, sure he does his karate on the side but, Bro, I figured he'd be a sensei full time."

Zack and Adam nodded.

"And who would have thought Adam would have become a Chicago detective."

Zack was sitting across from Adam he hit him on the shoulder.

"Kim, I thought would have an Olympic gold medal under her belt by now." Jason continued. "I figured Billy would be a professor or something but…" he lowered his voice "…He's on another planet."

"Whoa, what about you?" Zack said stopping his once leader.

"Me? I did exactly what I knew I'd do. Open my own dojo, get married to Emily. Have a beautiful daughter, although I could have sworn she was going to be a boy."

Adam laughed "How old is Dana now?"

"She'll be six in July."

"And have you told your wife and daughter that you were once the Red Power Ranger?" Zack asked crossing his arms.

Jason shook his head "Zordon told us that no one could ever know our identities"

Adam sighed and leaned over toward Jason and Zack. "It's been well over 10 years since any of us have been PRs. And yet we still can't tell anyone that. It's like we're still acting as if were Rangers and have a secret to hide. I mean Zordon's gone you'd think we could show the people we love who we once were."

As Zack listened to Adam he thought he should tell his former teammates that he had told Angela before they got married. Of course she didn't believe him at first, but then he morphed in front of her. Keeping his morpher around came in handy after all. "I told Angela" Zack said slowly.

"Did she believe you?" Adam asked with interest.

"Wait, was that a good idea, won't se be asking about us?" Jason protested

"Relax, I didn't tell her that any of you were PRs."

"Yeah but she's been asking hasn't she?" Adam added

"Well yeah. But that's not something I'm gonna tell her you know it's not my place."

Jason smiled "So she really believed you without proof?"

Zack started fiddling with the deck of cards "I morphed in front of her."

"What?" Adam and Jason said at the same time. The old woman gave them a look and they got quite again. "Bro the morphing grid is gone. The coins don't work anymore!"

"You could have been seriously hurt, Zack."

"You two are over reacting. Remember my coin wasn't destroyed, Adam's was. And I just morphed for a few seconds." He paused "Come on Adam, when you're out on the street don't you ever get an urge to morph? If, you know, you're in danger?"

"No, like you said, my coin was destroyed and even if I did I couldn't, I never take it with me."

"What! Hey, Zack didn't go out looking for puddies or anything while he was morphed." Jason stopped and looked at Zack "You didn't did you?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, man."

"Maybe we could get all our wives and girlfriends together and tell them in a group." Adam suggested.

Zack laughed "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

She couldn't believe the bus was late. How could it be late? Trini Kwan flipped her waist length black hair and that was when Aisha Campbell noticed her "Trini!" She called out to her. "Girl, I have been looking all over for you." Trini and Aisha hugged.

"Oh Aiash, how have you been?"

"I've been great, what about you."

"I'm good, how have things in Africa been going?"

"We could use a lot more volunteers. It's too bad that you couldn't stay when you visited last summer."

"I wish I could of to, it felt really good to help all those animals."

"It's been so long, what have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot. Being a pediatrician takes up a lot of my time. I was lucky to get these days away." Trini smiled remembering when she decided to become a pediatrician. It was after her car accident. Shrapnel from the accident had pieced her stomach. The bleeding was so bad they had to perform a hysterectomy. Trini was devastated but instead of letting that ruin her life she decided to work with children since she could never have them. She smiled to herself despite her situation, God had his reasons and Trini was happy about her life despite them.

"Yeah but you love it. Seeing those smiling faces, knowing you're helping them." Aisha gently touched Trini's arm. "Anyway, what's going on with the bus?"

"It seems it's going to be delayed an hour. I believe they got a flat tire."

"Oh wow, well that'll give us time to catch up."

Trini nodded and the two friends went and got a table at the bus station restaurant. Tommy had called the two of them little less than a month ago. The former Yellow Rangers thought it sounded like fun. So Tommy thought it'd be a good idea if Trini met Aisha at the bus station. Since Trini lived in Nevada and that's were Aisha's second flight would drop her off.

"I wonder if Katharine will be coming?" Aisha and Kat had gotten close while they were Rangers. Trini looked a little puzzled when Aisha mentioned her. Trini felt like she should know that name but it wasn't clicking. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Kat, she took over Kim's place when she went to Florida."

"Oh! Right Kimberly called and told me, I should have remembered her."

Aisha laughed, "No biggie, oh I'm just so excited."

"Me to, I can't wait to see what everyone has been doing all these years."

"Yeah that will be fun to find out. It's too bad Billy won't be coming."

"Why do you say that?" Trini asked as they ordered their lunch.

"Well Adam gave me a call, about a year after I decided to stay in Africa and told me Billy went to some planet called Aquitar."

Trini just smiled "He's been back for about five years now."

"No one told me!"

"Well you did move. Tommy said he had a hard time trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, he told me that. He said he had to get Andros to help him find me."

Now Trini knew she didn't know that name, Aisha picked up on that "Red Space Ranger."

"Ohhh, I've never heard of him."

"Neither did I till Tommy told me about him."

The girls talked for another 15 minutes and then their lunch arrived. They ate and talked here and there. After about 30 minutes an announcement was made: _"We're very sorry for the delay of the bus to Reefside, California but it is now boarding. Thank you for your wait and have a wonderful trip."_

Aisha took one last sip of her iced tea "Finally, lets go."

Trini nodded and got up to follow Aisha to the Bus. They sat in silence till the bus started to move, Trini couldn't help but stare at Aisha, who was looking out the window. Although Trini had chosen Aisha to take over as yellow Ranger they never had the chance to become close. Just a few months after she, Zack, and Jason met Aisha, Rocky and Adam they were chosen for the Switzerland Peace Conference. Aisha finally noticed Trini looking at her "What?"

"Oh I just can't believe we're actually going to be all in the same place after all of these years. I mean before last summer you and I hadn't talked in years." It was clear Trini was excited.

"Girl, you have no idea who excited I am. I'm shakin' all over. This is going to be a great week!" Aisha wondered if this was a good time to tell Trini that she was thinking of moving back to Stone Canyon. With a nod she told Trini "Speaking of being close after all this time I'm thinking about moving back to the states."

Trini didn't say anything for a second "What about your work for the World Wildlife Fund?"

"Well that's just it. You remember that couple who helped us out last summer? Mike Lambert and his wife Marie?"

Trini smiled and simply nodded not wanting to interrupt Aisha.

"Well they want me to help them run their own branch, and of all places their going to set it up in Stone Canyon! How cool is that?"

Trini smiled again "Oh that's great but I still don't understand. What kind of wild animals are in Stone Canyon?"

Aisha shifted in her seat to better look at Trini. "Stone Canyon opened up an exotic animal zoo a few months ago. Every few months they switch out animals, they need to be checked out. Everything from their health to how their treated while at the zoo. I'd be running the whole operation." Aisah sighed "Not to mention I get really home sick."

"That I understand. When I was in Switzerland I felt the same way."

"It'll be good to be around my parents. I mean their getting older and I'd like to be there for them."

"I'm glad you're moving back here, it'll be easier for visits."

The bus made a final stop to pick up more people after a few minutes the bus left the station again and was on its way to Reefside.

* * *

Tommy Oliver had just got done setting up the fourth and final guest room when there was a knock on his front door. He didn't even answer it before the door opened and four teens walked in. Standing in his door way was Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Ferendez. "Dude, I told you to wait till Dr. O answered the door." Ethan said as he took his huge blue duffle bag and put it down on the floor gently. Connor gave him a look. "I have my laptop in there…I was hoping I could use your internet connection Dr. O?"

"Ethan we haven't even gotten settled in yet." Trent said shaking his head. Trent only had a white backpack and he pulled it on to his shoulder more.

"Like they always say." Connor seemed to sing as he closed the door "Once a computer nerd always a computer nerd."

"And you'd think we we're still teenagers." Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hey! 19 is still a teenager." Conner threw his red duffle bag on Tommy's couch and sat down. This whole time Tommy just watched the former Dino Thunder Rangers bicker as if it was a year ago and they were still the Dino Rangers. "Yes Ethan you can use my internet connection. But you four don't get to comfortable I got the guest rooms ready so you can drop off your stuff."

"Okay." Trent said as he followed Tommy. Connor and Ethan picked up their bags and followed Kira with her yellow suitcase. Tommy walked back over to the other side of the house. It was a new edition that Tommy hopped meant he'd get more money, then it did to build the edition, when he sells the house.

"Whoa! Dr. O when did you add these rooms?" Ethan remarked as he led them down a hallway with three doors on the left, two on the right and one down the hall straight ahead. "A few months after you all left for college."

"Nice."

Tommy stopped at the first door and opened it. "Kira this is where you'll be staying." All three guys peered in. "That's no fair her room is huge." Conner complained as Trent punched him on the arm.

"That's because she's sharing it with two other yellow Rangers."

Kira who had walked into the room spun around "You mean I get to share a room with Trini and Aisha?"

"You bet."

"Yes! Oh thank you Dr. O. It's going to be so cool to room with them."

Tommy just laughed as the other three boys rolled their eyes. "Ok you three are bunking together." Tommy said as he opened up the other door next to Kira's room. It was about the same as the last one "Why don't you get unpacked and we'll all go out to eat. On me." Tommy invited the guys who all agreed. He went and gave Kira the message. Then Tommy returned to the kitchen. He started to get a coat when he heard a car pull up. The others aren't supposed to get here till tomorrow. Tommy thought to himself as he went to the door to check to see who it was. Hayley was getting out of a white truck. "Hayley!" Tommy yelled as a greeting.

"Surprise! I thought I'd come over early and see the gang before your old gang gets here."

From behind Tommy he heard four voices yelling Hayley's name like he had done. He stepped out onto his porch so he wouldn't get ran over by the teens racing to give Hayley a hug.

"It's so good to see all of you." Hayley said as she hugged them.

"We're going out to dinner do you wanna go?" Kira asked then paused to look at Tommy "I mean can she Dr. O since you're paying…"

"How about you all get something to eat at the Café? It'll be on the house." Hayley smiled as she nodded to her truck. The four teens all agreed and got into the back.

"Sounds great, thanks Hayley." Tommy said locking up his house.

"Don't worry about it."

The four teens seated themselves down as Hayley and Tommy got into the cab. From in the cab Hayley knew the kids couldn't hear her and that's what she wanted.

"So you're really doing it." It was more of a statement Hayley said as she started up the truck and headed down Tommy's drive.

"Yeah I'm really doing it."

"Are you nervous though about spending a week with everyone? Spending a week with Kimberly?"

Tommy sat up straighter, how did he know she was going to bring her up…again. "Hayley, we're adults. I think I'll be okay seeing my high school sweet heart again. I don't care that she and Rocky had a relationship, it doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant."

Hayley took a deep breath "Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry."

"You didn't, it's just been really stressful."

"I can imagine"

Tommy wasn't going to admit it, not even to himself that ever since he called Kimberly to tell her about the reunion he's been thinking about her. A lot more then he should. Why? Tommy didn't have a clue. They hadn't spoken before that since Trini's accident. But that didn't matter; he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Tommy took a deep breath this time, he was going to act normal and not talk to Kimberly about their, very much in the past, past relationship. He had to if he was going to pull this reunion off.


	2. Blast From The Past

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy.

A/N: Since the show never said what Elas's real name, I just made up one.

* * *

Rebecca Randall turned to the mirror and smiled. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail before washing her face. A thought came to her as she rinsed the soap off her hands. She was Elsa free now for nearly a year. Rebecca was her old self again. Or was she? Suddenly she felt a horrible weight in her mind. She looked back in the mirror threw squinted eyes and there staring back at her with an evil smile on her lips was Elsa! Rebecca eyes grew wide, she backed up against the wall but couldn't escape Elsa's smile.

"Come now, you really didn't think you could shut me out forever, did you Rebecca?" Elsa's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"No...no, it can't be."

"Oh you did." Elsa looked at her nails then back at Rebecca "Such a stupid girl. I've been here the whole time. Lying dormant. Growing stronger."

Rebecca grabbed her head "No you're a part of my life that I got rid of. You don't exist anymore!"

"Get over yourself! You don't think Mesagog would have made it that easy for you to forget about me!" Elsa laughed "Mesagog knew that something like this would happen some day and put a tiny device in your head. A year after you remember who you really were it was to be activated." Elsa paused "By me!"

"No! Please don't I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry Rebecca but I don't like being cooped up!"

Elsa disappeared from the mirror. Rebecca didn't move, she didn't make a noise; she even tried to breath softer. But without warning her eyes flashed black and an evil smile crept onto her face. She stood up straighter. "It's time to do what Mesagog couldn't. I'm going to destroy the Power Rangers."

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror "It's good to be back." She left the bathroom and started to make her way downstairs. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mercer on a lab top in the living room. As quickly and as quietly as she could Elsa ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "You can't be serious!" Elsa went over to the mirror and as she did she saw something sparkle on her left hand. "You didn't!" Elsa gasped as she took the ring off and threw it at the mirror "You married Anton Mercer!" Although she was deep within Rebecca's mind she wasn't active. Elsa had no idea what had gone on in the past year. She held her head for a second. "Fine." Going over to the window Else opened it and punched out the screen, which caused a lot of noise.

"Rebecca? What was that noise?"

Elsa froze with the look of disgust on her face; taking a deep breath she spoke "Nothing dear, I just dropped something. No need to come up here or anything." Knowing that sounded suspicious Elsa quickly jumped out of the second floor window and landed on her feet. "If I only had my sword. I can't believe I have to walk." Then a thought came to Elsa and she walked over to the garage. There was a keypad but she didn't know the code, cursing she closed her eyes and searched Rebecca's mind for the code. Once she had it she punched it in and watched, all to slowly, as the garage door went up. Waiting for her on the other side was Mercer. "Rebecca what are you doing?" He actually sounded shocked.

"Please Mercer, do I look like your Rebecca?"

Mercer's eyes got big "Elsa? No it can't be."

Elsa smiled and picked up a tire iron "Why does everyone keep saying that?" With a screech she raised the tire iron and brought it down, a green spark flew out and Mercer jumped back inside just in time. "Tell the Power Rangers that I'll be finishing Mesagog's work!" With that she threw the metal bar at the doorway and got into the Toyota Camry she knew was Rebecca's. Searching her jeans pockets she found the keys and started the car. Elsa stopped for a second to think. Where was she going to go? She peeled out of the garage and down the driveway. Elsa didn't even open the metal gate that closed off the drive, she just smashed through it. Elsa drove for about 20 minutes to a rock quarry that was outside the city. "Now if I can only find the invisa portal to the place." Elsa said as she stepped out of the car. She scanned the quarry and then spotted it. About 100 yards away was a green light "Yes!" Elsa ran for the portal and soon found herself standing in a lab. "The second lab looks just like the first one." Elsa put her hands on her hips as she walked around. "I never did like Mesagog's taste, I think a little redecoration is in order. But not now." She abruptly looked right behind her. "I think a change in wardrobe is in order." Elsa walked to the door she was staring at and opened it. Inside was a black leather one-piece outfit. "That's more like it." Within minutes Elsa was restored to her former glory. Her black heels clicked on the lab's marble floor as she moved to the computers. Clicking them on one at a time the lab came to life. An evil smile spread over her lips. Going over to the largest computer Elsa typed in some commands and a round sliding door opened on the opposite wall. Slowly Elsa walked over to it and inside was a nasty looking cannon. "The Last Resort." She ran her fingers over the cannon "Mesagog, you should have used this when you had the chance!" Elsa laughed, quietly at first but then loud enough so her voice rang throughout the lab.

* * *

Tommy looked at his watch it was 7:15am. With a smile he turned around to look at the former Dino Thunder Rangers. Kira was sitting at a picnic table with Trent. Ethan was leaning on one of the posts that held up the roof over the tables and Connor was eating the fruit Tommy put out. "Connor, that's your second apple. If you keep eating you're not going to have room for when we all eat together." Tommy crossed his arms.

"Sorry Dr. O I'm just not use to getting up this early, I'm really hungry."

"You're in college now, you have classes." Ethan couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but their all after 11am. I don't get up till 10:30am"

Trent laughed and shook his head "Must be nice."

"It is actually."

"Okay you two, all of you. Why don't you get to my house before any of the others get there?" Tommy paused "The four of you remember what to do right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Connor waved behind him as he walked to his red Charger, Trent and Ethan fought for shot gun, Ethan won.

"I can't believe you guys are going to drive back to Dr. O's house. It's only a half mile up the road."

"Okay Kira you walk." Trent smiled as he piled into the back seat.

"Yeah right." Kira made a face and got in after him.

"Are you sure this is the road this time?" Kimberly asked Rocky as she checked the map.

"Yes I'm sure...but when did Tommy start driving a red Charger?"

"What?" Kimberly put down the map to look. After the long drive up a dirt road there was a clearing with a semi-large house and in front was a red Charger and just beyond that a white Mustang and a black Jeep. Kimberly looked doubtful at Rocky who parked behind the Charger. "This has to be it." He reassured her as he shut the Jeep's engine off and got out. Kimberly got out and took her suitcase from Rocky who was taking out their things from the trunk.

"They're here! Kimberly and Rocky are here!" Not that anyone couldn't tell but Kira was excited. She was looking threw one of the living room windows at Kimberly and Rocky. Trent and Connor were playing Tommy's PS3 "About time some of them start showin' up." Connor said as he shut off the system. He went to the door and opened it just as Rocky was about to knock.

The former Power Ranger looked at Kimberly then back at the kid who answered the door "Um, were looking for Tommy Oliver?"

"Yeah we know, you're here for the reunion."

Kimberly looked at Rocky then back at Connor. "You know about the reunion?"

"Oh yeah we helped Dr. O get breakfast ready for you guys."

"Well are you going to let them in or make them camp on the porch?" Kira pushed Connor out of the way. "I'm Kira, former Yellow Dino Ranger." She smiled, pointing she went on. "That's Connor, red. Ethan, blue and Trent, white."

Kimberly smiled. So Tommy got his former students to help him out, should thought it was cute that these kids looked up to him so much. "I'm Kimberly." She shook the four teens hands. Rocky did the same.

"Hey, there's a taxi coming up the road." Ethan pointed out. And over the next 45 minutes all eight original rangers found their way to Tommy's house. The teens decided to let the old friends talk for a while before bringing them to the park. Once it was time Connor stood up "Ok, guys, I hate to break up this reunion" Connor paused and looked at Kira who was giving them a face "They know what I mean...anyway Dr. O bought breakfast for everyone and it's down at the park."

Jason and Rocky were standing next to each other. Rocky and Jason laughed when Connor called Tommy 'Dr. O'. Kimberly slapped Jason on the arm but had a laughing sort of grin on her face too.

"You all had to pass it to get on Dr. O's drive so were just gonna walk."

Everyone exited Tommy's house and followed Connor, Kira, Trent and Ethan down to the park. As they walked Trini took Kimberly's arm. She smiled "It's really good to see you Kim."

Kimberly hugged Trini "I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, you're my best friend and I should at least call every once in a while."

"It's okay, I know your busy with your gym and I've been busy too." They got silent for a second then out of the blue Trini asked "Are you nervous about seeing him?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? It was high school, it's been over 10 years. 10. I'm fine, really."

"Well it's only because you're my best friend I ask. I still worry about you." Trini gave Kimberly's arm a squeeze as they walked.

Kimberly felt good about this reunion, even seeing Tommy agan. She thought about it and realized she did have some feelings for him. But they weren't enough to make things uncomfortable for her, maybe when she saw Tommy and found out if he was single she'd do something about these feelings but until then she was going to relax and enjoy herself.

* * *

"Bro!" Jason was the first one to reach Tommy.

"Jas!" The two embraced.

"Lookin' good."

"I know, your not lookin' bad yourself." The two laughed and then greeted everyone else. Kimberly hung back, seeing Tommy after five years was getting to her more then she thought it would. She knew if she hung back any longer it would look weird so after hugging Aisha Kim smiled "Hi Tommy."

"Hey Kim." Tommy tried not to act any different around Kim then any of the others so he went up to her and hugged her. Kimberly felt strange about the hug but hugged back anyway. "You look good in short hair…" Kim paused "…but I liked the long hair on you better." She smiled at him and Tommy could have sworn she winked at him to. Tommy was sure he was seeing things, clearing his throat he called out to all his friends "I assigned everyone to a table so breakfast is served."

The breakfast that Tommy had made, or bought, was great. Everyone found something they liked. Everyone had laughed at a joke Zack had made. After swallowing she took a sip of orange juice. It was really great to see everyone, just hanging out like this was really cool. But there was someone missing. "Tommy? Where's Kat?" Everyone got quiet as they waited for Tommy's answer, everyone except Conner. "Who's Kat?"

"I chose her to replace me when I went to Florida. I figured she'd be here."

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Katherine said she couldn't make it. She let her passport expire and she didn't have the money to get another one. Let alone the plan ticket to fly from Australia."

"I guess flying would have been pretty expensive. It would have been nice to see her thought. Kat was really-" Kimberly stopped she saw something out of the corner of her eye. But when she looked full at it there was nothing there so she ignored it. But it seemed whatever Kim saw Kira saw it to. "Tyrannodrones!" She jumped up and then looked at Tommy. "Dr. O! I saw a 'Droin!"  
The original Rangers all looked at each other with faces that seemed to ask 'What are Tyrannadrones?'  
Ethan, Trent, and Connor looked at Tommy. "We destroyed them all, there shouldn't be…"

But before Tommy could say any more a green portal opened 60 yards away and Elsa appeared with two dozen Tyrannodrones. Or what looked like 'Droins. They were larger and buffer looking. "Guess who's back!" Elsa yelled to the Rangers.

The original Rangers jumped to their feet, it was just natural to them. The Dino Rangers all looked at Tommy "Dr. O how can Elsa be back?" Trent looked concerned as he knew his father must have been trying to get a hold of him.

"I don't know, Mesagog must have done something more permanent to Rebecca then we thought."

"Ahh bro, I thought you got rid of these guys?" Jason asked getting ready for a fight.

"So did we." Ethan sounded nervous.

"Oh you did get rid of me. But Mesagog had this feeling something like this was going to happen. So he did something here…" Elsa tapped her temple. "…And now I'm back!"

"Rebecca! Fight Elsa! Your stronger then she is!" Trent yelled as his hands balling into fists. The original Rangers didn't' say a word. This wasn't their battle and would only get involved if forced.

"It doesn't matter what happened we'll deal with you again and get Rebecca back!" Connor was ready for anything.

"Always the cocky one Red Ranger."

"Connor don't aggravate Elsa, there's no telling what she's up to." Kira couldn't believe this was happening...Again.

"I'm sick of this chatting! Super Droins attack!"

All the Rangers looked at each other for a second and immediately ran in different directions to take on the 'Droins. As the Rangers fought Elsa smiled and a flash later there was the cannon. She knelt over it and started working on it.

Kimberly and Trini were back to back "I figured we'd reminisce about the old days but I think this is over doing it." Kimberly said as she blocked a punch from a 'Droin that left it open for Kim's kick to the chest. "I have to agree with..." Trini spun around kicking a 'Droin in the head "...You!"

Jason flipped over Connor and punched a 'Droin in the face, then flipped it over with a pull of it's arm. "Dude! Nice moves." Connor was in awe.

"You might…" Jason pointed to a 'Droin that was about to attack him. Connor ducked a punch and spun his leg down and around to sweep the 'Droin off it's feet.

"Not bad."

Aisha ran at a 'Droin and kicked it in the gut making it double over, so she kicked it in the head, spun around and kicked it a third time sending it crashing into another one. "This is crazy!" Aisha yelled as a 'Droin grabbed her from behind, she struggled but couldn't get free. That's when Rocky and Adam kicked the 'Droin off Aisha "Need some help?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"In coming!" Adam pointed and two 'Droins came at them Aisha back flipped out of the way. Rocky and Adam sidestepped them and each of them kicked a 'Droin to the ground.

Kira couldn't go any where, her back was against a tree and three 'Droins were coming at her "I would give anything for my Ptera Scream right now." A 'Droin took a swing at Kira she ducked and punched it in the gut, coming up on the second one she went to the left and kicked him into the other one. And then out of nowhere a fourth 'Droin slammed into the first three. "Kira! Are you okay?"

Kira smiled at Trent "I'm fine. What are these things? They're a lot tougher and smarter than the old Tyrannadrones we used to fight."

"I don't know. Whatever's going on we have to get a hold of Rebecca...or Elsa."

"Looks like they've recovered." Kira noticed the four 'Droins getting up. "Great!" Trent exclaimed as he and Kira dropped into a fighting stance.

Billy wasn't doing so well at fighting; he hadn't really fought since he was a Power Ranger. As he was tossed to the ground a third time Zack and Ethan flipped over Billy to take on the 'Droins. There was three of them. Zack seemed to dance as he fought two of the 'Droins, Ethan dogged and kicked one till it was at the top of a hill. He then ran at the 'Droin and kicked it over. Ethan watched it roll all the way down the hill. "That had to hurt." He looked back around to see Zack helping Billy up.

"I haven't had much need for fighting."

"Don't worry about it Billy we'll take these clowns together."

"Speaking of together it looks like Kimberly and Trini could use help." Ethan pointed over Billy and Zack's shoulder.

"Your right, lets go!" Zack and Ethan ran to help Kim and Trini. Billy took a deep breath and followed.

Tommy was trying his best to get over to Elsa but the 'Droins just kept coming. "Elsa what are you up to!" Tommy yelled as he kicked down the last 'Droin. He looked around at all his friends who were finishing up fights themselves. They formed a line in front of Elsa, thinking they had her. The teens were at the end of this line "Whatever you have planed forget it, Elsa!" Connor pointed and looked at the others.

Elsa stood up from the canon "Sorry to disappoint you but my plan is already in motion." Without warning the canon shot a huge white beam at the Rangers. The beam hit but there were no sparks. The beam caused them all to glow, the original Rangers all felt funny. "Oh my God, something's wrong!" Kimberly shrieked.

The teenagers couldn't understand what was going on, they felt fine. Then they heard Elsa laugh, the four of them looked at her but she and the canon disappear in a flash of green. "No!" Trent yelled. "Great, she's gone."

"Ahhh, Trent. I think we have bigger problems." Kira said tugging on Trent's shirt.

The three boys turned around and gasped. "No way!" Connor couldn't believe his eyes.

Tommy was the first to notice something odd as he looked up at the four teens, long locks of brown hair spilled over his ears. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself. That's when he stepped out of line and turned to look at all his old friends. All eight of them were once again teenagers. Tommy ran his hands threw his now long hair. They all looked at each other and instantly there was a burst of conversation "What happened to us?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't believe this!"

"What's going on?"

"Are we like this forever now?"

"Hey!" Tommy was trying to get his friends attentions "Hey! Everyone listen! We have to stay calm." Even his voice sounded like a 17 year olds. Kimberly looked at Tommy and that old feeling hit her. It was the feeling she got when she first laid eyes on Tommy. A knot formed in her stomach, or was it butterflies? She was suddenly looking at Tommy differently; Kimberly knew she hadn't looked at Tommy like this since she first meet him back in high school. Lucky for her Billy spoke "It seems the canon that was shot at us demolecularized our outer structure." Billy patted himself down. Everyone looked at each other puzzled. "He means it made us younger." Trini helped.

"Correct."

"Okay, so were young, how do we get old again?" Kimberly was freaking out.

"Well the most logical thing to do is to...get...the canon...and have me analyze it..." Billy trailed off knowing that wasn't going to work.

"I think we need Hayley." Ethan voiced. Tommy pointed at Ethan "Your right, Trent, Ethan go get her. Tell her to go to my house."

Trent and Ethan nodded to each other and were off at a run to Tommy's house to get Trent's car. "Now you two." Tommy looked at Kira and Connor. "You need to go to my house and get your car Connor, no one can see a group of teens walking to my house in the middle of the day. I don't want questions to be asked I can't answer." He threw his car keys to Kira "Kira get my Jeep and bring it back here too, I don't think everyone will fit in Connor's Charger." Kira nodded and ran after Connor. "Who's Hayley?" Zack asked still looking himself over.

"A genius. She'll know what to do."

"I really hope she can fix us." Trini was now getting worried.

"Hey, you guys sound miserable." Jason wasn't worried at all, in fact he was smiling. "We're teens again, it's not all that bad."

"I don't know Jas, this is pretty serious." Adam wasn't so calm.

"No, no. Jason's right. We could be dead right now, but that canon only made us young again."

"Would you two stop it! Adam's right this is serious, we could be stuck like this forever. Most of us have friends and even families now, I know you do Jason! How are you going to explain what you look like to your wife?" Kimberly stood with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay." Jason held up his hands.

"Aisha your awfully quite, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kim. It's just a little over whelming, you know?"

"I think we should clean up the tables and wait for Connor and Kira."

Everyone agreed with Trini and headed back to the tables.

A small laugh escaped her lips. Elsa was watching on a high hill that over looked the Rangers. "That's right Rangers enjoy it while you can." While she was enjoying her victory two shadows eclipsed her own. Elsa cocked her head and turned around. She quickly sucked in air "No, it can't be..." Elsa's face took on a look of terror as she stared at the two beings. "You two were..." Her voice shook in shock as Elsa trailed off and the two shadows got closer and closer...


	3. Evil Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy.

* * *

Everyone was back in Tommy's lab. Hayley had ridden over with Trent and Ethan. After scanning all nine original rangers she wanted to scan Connor, Trent, Kira, and Ethan.

"Why? It didn't do anything to us." Connor protested.

"I know that Connor, but I need to see if maybe I can find something in you that might help them." Hayley nodded to the former rangers. Billy was actually helping with the scans.

"Don't be such a baby Connor." Kira said as she walked over to Billy, where he waved a flat wand like object over Kira. "See, that didn't hurt."

Connor made a face at Kira.

Once she had all the information Hayley sat down in her usual chair, a chair she thought she'd never have to sit in again. She knew that all this information was going to take hours to read but got to it. As Hayley read she started to mumble to herself "Well this doesn't look good."

Ethan slowly walked up behind Hayley and heard her mumble. "Ahh Hayley, everything going okay?"

Hayley spun around and gave everyone a fake smile "Great! Everything is going great; I just need some more time." She turned around and got back to work.

Kimberly was sitting on a large crate when she got up and stood in front of her friends. "How are we going to defeat Elsa without any powers?" No one answered her. "Is it possible you can get the Dino Gems working again Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head and his long hair spilled over his shoulders, he brushed it back behind his ears "No, the gems are...just that gems, there's no power left in them." He shook his head again and his long hair fell into his face again. He was starting to get frustrated with it.

Kimberly sighed, reached into her jeans pocket, and handed Tommy a hair tie.

He slowly took it. "Pink"

Kimberly gave him a look.

Tommy held up his hands "Not complaining." He quickly put his hair up into his old signature ponytail.

Then Billy suddenly jumped up from his chair "I know a power source we can use."

Everyone looked at Billy.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Connor asked.

"You wouldn't know, but you would." Billy pointed to all his old friends.

"Okay, what power source Billy?"Jason was eager to learn what Billy knew.

"One word...Zeo."

Tommy pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "That could work! The Zeo Crystals were never destroyed; the power is still in them. They were just set aside for our Turbo Powers. Everything should still be in Angel Grove."

"Wait, wait a minute. You mean everything like weapons, zords the whole nine yards?" Aisha wasn't so sure.

"Everything." Billy confirmed.

There was some cheering and high fiving that was soon interrupted by Hayley. "Hey! Guys I have bad news!" She knew that would get some attention. All eyes were on her. "I've analyzed the data and…" Hayley trailed off. "I still have to look it over, it's going to take me a while but from what I can gather so far…"

"Hayley, just tell us. Please?" Trini stepped closer to Tommy's friend.

Nodding Hayley continued. "From what I gather so far, this cannon didn't just affect you physically, it also effected you mentally."

"What do you mean mentally? I don't understand." Adam to stepped forward, this was sounding more and more serious.

Hayley waved all of them over. "Come have a look." She pointed to a monitor on the wall. "This is a scan of Tommy's brain sometime before you were all hit with that cannon." She hit a button on the computer and the screen on the wall split into two. One with Tommy's normal brain scan and one with a less active scan. (A/N: I'd like to mention that I know nothing about the brain and that I'm totally BSing this next part.) "Now as you age from babies to adults your brain is able to store more data. This new scan is Tommy's scan from today. It's becoming less active. Backtracking."

"Are you saying that our minds are going to revert back to when we were teens?" Aisha sounded a bit worried.

"It makes sense that the cannon would change our minds as well as our outer appearance." Billy said walking up to the monitor, studying the brain scans. "However Hayley…" The former blue ranger turned to look at her. "You haven't said anything about our memories. If our bodies and the information we've gained since becoming adults are all backtracking to when we were adolescents...then it would stand to assume that so would our memories."

A ripple of conversation spread through the former rangers as they waited for Hayley's response. What would happen when they couldn't remember their lives as adults? Would they want to become adults again? Could they become adults again?

Hayley shook her head. "I don't know, I haven't gotten that far along yet. I'd have to do more tests, but Billy you may be right."

"There's gotta be away to reverse this." Jason looked at Billy then Hayley. "Most of us have families, kids. Billy...Hayley, do you know of anyway, anything at all that could make us normal again?"

"Right now, no." Hayley lowered her head. "But there is still so much data to go through, I'm sure I'll find something."

"As daunting as this is to say. Anything short of us getting our hands on that cannon won't be successful. I believe that it's the only way to change us back." Billy could see the worried looks on his friends faces.

Tommy turned to Billy "You've got to get the Zeo crystals."

"Agreed, but I don't have a vehicle."

"Take mine." Tommy threw Billy his keys.

"I'm going with you." Trini announced.

Billy smiled and nodded "We should be back with everything we need by night fall."

"Be careful you guys." Kimberly said giving Trini and Billy a hug.

"We will, don't worry." Trini gave Kim a reasuring smile as she and Billy left the lab.

Connor cleared his throat. "Hey you guys shouldn't be worried. If Hayley can't change you guys back you could just go to college again. Think of it as a second change on life, do something different." Trent, Ethan, and Kira shot Connor looks that could kill and the former Red Dino Ranger stepped back. "It was just a thought."

"And I didn't think this could get any worse." Zack shook his head as Adam and Jason punched him on the arm rather hard.

* * *

When Elsa woke up she found herself in a dark cave. She quickly got to her feet and looked around. The bars of her cell were pulses of white light. Elsa couldn't see her kidnappers taking a breath she stepped forward. "So you two are working for the Power Rangers now? I never saw it coming."

There was a red glow from a dark corner of the cave "We have never and will never work for the Power Rangers!"

"Well then why do you have me locked up? I have the perfect play to destroy the Ranges and you're running it!"

There was a loud crackling laugh from the other corner "Why do you think we locked you up?" This new voice walked into the light and revealed herself as Rita Ruplsa. "You're going to take us to your place of residence. And then we're all going to work together." She gave Elsa a cheesy grin.

"Yeah right!" Elsa spat "The second I lead you to my lab you and Ed over there will take it over! You honestly think I'm that stupid?"

The red glow in the opposite corner growled and slammed down a metal staff. The sound of it hitting the stone floor rang threw out the cave. Lord Zedd came forward. "You will bring us to your lab and then you will work for us!"

Zedd's voice gave Elsa goose bumps but she didn't back down. "No!"

Rita and Zedd raised their staffs at the same time and shot bolts of electricity at Elsa. She screamed and crumpled to the ground convulsing as red and black bolts washed over her, Rita and Lord Zedd walked up to Elsa's prison.

"I think she gets the idea, what do you think Zeddy?"

They both withdrew and waited for Elsa to stop withering. She slowly turned onto her stomach but didn't get up. "If you destroy me you'll never find out where my lab is."

Rita and Zedd hit Elsa again with blots of electricity. "No we won't destroy you, but we'll cause as much pain as we can! Now are you going to take us to your lab?" Zedd broke off his attack and Rita slowly followed.

"Well?" Rita crackled "Are you going to help us?"

Elsa was breathing hard and looked very pale "Fine, I'll take you to my lab."

* * *

"How long has it been since you've visited Angel Grove?" Billy asked as he took the Angel Grove exit. It had taken them a good three hours to finally get to their old stomping grounds. Billy had gotten lost once and had to rely heavily on the GPS in Tommy's Jeep.

"Almost 10 years."

"Why didn't you ever visit?"

Trini took a deep breath and let it out slowly "When my parents moved to Nevada I never really had a reason, other than you guys." She looked over at Billy and smiled. "But I was always too busy, or at least that's what I told myself."

Billy didn't press the subject and neither of them said anything for a while. "I'm nervous about seeing the Power Chamber. I know it's not the Command Center but I'm still nervous." She started playing with her hair. Billy reached over and squeezed her hand "It'll be alright."

It didn't take them long before they were in the heart of Angel Grove. "Everything looks different. There's a lot more to Angel Grove now then there was when we were in high school."

"I just hope the new construction hasn't made its way to the Command Center." Billy's hopes were dashed as they drove toward the dessert, the homes and businesses didn't stop.

"Billy I think these houses go all the way out to the Command Center." Trini's voice had a hint of panic to it.

"Development here is worth a lot of money. I think they may be building right into the dessert."

Finally the paved road turned into a red dirt road, with half built houses. Soon enough red rock started jutting up from the dry ground. "There it is." Billy pointed with his free hand.

Trini looked over her shoulder "You can see the houses from here; What will everyone think when everyone see's the Command Center?"

"I don't know, but Zordon must have thought about that when he built it." Billy parked the Jeep behind a huge rock formation. Both Trini and Billy looked out at the ruins of the Command Center about 50 yards away. The stone seemed to shimmer in the mid morning sunlight. Unbuckling and twisting around Billy grabbed two packs from the back of the Jeep. "The Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and her Pirahnatrons. When the Zeo Crystal and the Zeonizers were set aside for the Trubo powers they were placed in a secret room. I just hope that Divatox didn't discover it."

Billy and Trini got out of the Jeep and strapped on the packs. "What if she did? What if she has the Zeo crystal?"

"Unlikely. The Zeo crystal can only be used by someone with a pure heart. There is a chance she could have taken it to another location but Divatox wouldn't be able to find anyone who could use it."

Both hiked up to the top of the large hill. "Now to find the entrance. Trini look for a round door, something that would look like a tunnel."

Trini and Billy set to work over turning large rocks and brushing dust away from smooth surfaces. "Where could it be?"

"I wish we could have just teleported in." Trini said as she walked up behind Billy. Then something caught his attention "Did you hear that?"

"I'm not sure, what was it?"

"It sounded like metal being bent or strained. Listen, there it is again."

Trini listened for a few seconds "Oh, I hear it." As she said these words the ground beneath them gave way and they fell into darkness.


	4. Collecting The Power

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy.

Also before anyone mentions it I know Tommy had his Zeo Morpher in Forever Red. So why wouldn't Tommy mention he had it to the others, instead of sending Billy and Trini off to get the powers, only to get there and find the Red Zeo Morpher was missing? Well this is my explanation for my fanfic, if you don't like it…oh well. When Tommy Shifted into Turbo he, like the other Rangers, gave up his Zeo Morphers for the Turbo ones. The Zeo powers were simply set aside for the Turbo powers and packed away somewhere. Once he left and TJ and the others became Rangers there was still no need for the Zeo powers so they were never mentioned. Of course years go by and as we find out in the 500th episode of Power Rangers (Dino Thunder Episode 4: Legacy of Power) that Tommy had been keeping tabs on all the Rangers. Thus I believe he'd know where the Zeo Morphers were kept and took his for Forever Red. Once Serpentera was destroyed instead of just keeping his Morpher he returned it with the others because it would be safer there. Now again why didn't Tommy and Jason mention to the others that he had taken it to fight off Serpentera? Well because that was my bad as an author. I hadn't thought about all this till the chapter was already posted and as I stated earlier I'm lazy so I haven't fixed it.

* * *

Okay, with the longest authors note in history written, on with the story!

In a flash of green light Elsa, Rita, and Lord Zedd appeared in Elsa's lab.

"This is it?" Rita's high pitched voice was like nails on a chalk board. "You've got to be kidding me. This place is to small Zeddie."

"Oh don't you worry my little devil blossom, I have every intention to redecorate."

Elsa steamed in a corner not being able to do a thing. _I have got to get them out of here!_ Elsa thought to herself. Her anger knew no bounds. She would gladly team up with the Power Rangers just to get rid of them. Yeah right, that would never work. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "This is yours; I can't do anything about it. But what do I get for helping you?"

Zedd seemed to think about this for a moment. "How about Canada?"

Rita cracked up while Elsa scowled.

"We'll think of something. But as of right now why don't you get to monster making."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, a monster. Something that will attack the former Rangers, destroy them."

Elsa crossed her arms and gave Rita a look. "Really? That's your plan? Send a monster to deal with Dr. Oliver and his little friends? I served them up to you on a silver platter and that's the best you can come up with?" Elsa scoffed. "Haven't you two learned yet that you can't just send monster after monster to attack those brats. You actually have to come up with a plan."

Lord Zedd growled and slammed the glass vile he was looking at down on the table, shattering it. Picking up his staff he aimed it at Elsa, shooting her with black electricity. "Well you better come up with something then, shouldn't you?"

As Elsa withered on the ground she could hear Rita cackling with glee. "Get her Zeddie, teach her who's in charge around here!"

* * *

"Billy? Are you alright?" Trini asked as she patted around for Billy in the dark.

"Well we found the door." Billy coughed as he felt Trini pull him to his feet. He reached for his pack on the ground and found a flash light. Trini did the same "Billy where are your glasses?"

"Oh no…" Billy squinted as he checked the rubble around him. Trini knelt down to help. "Oh Billy." She said slowly as she reached for slightly bent glasses. Billy put them on and sighed. The left lens was smashed. "The only real problem about becoming a teen again is my eyes." He pushed his broken glasses up his nose some more.

"Do you know which way?" Trini asked dusting herself off.

"Yes. Uhh, this way." Billy picked up the packs and handed one to Trini. As they walked they cast their flash lights on the metal walls that were lined with cobwebs and dust. After walking what seemed like forever they came to a large door that looked as if it was forced open. From the outside you could see wires, tubing, and insulation hanging from the ceiling "This is it." Billy muttered to himself as he walked into the Power Chamber. There was stone and metal debris all over the floor and the computer systems were in total ruin. Trini looked around sadly. "I can't believe this is all that's left of the Power Chamber."

Billy stepped over the rubble to the back of the Power Chamber. The door to the room that once housed the Turbo Powers now housed the Zeo Crystal, but Billy knew the only way to get the door open was to reboot the systems. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

Trini came over to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"These doors won't budge unless we get the power back online. And with the computer systems in such a disarray it could take me hours."

"Well then, we best get to work. Tell me what I can do."

It did in fact take a few hours. Billy got shocked at least four times. The former blue ranger set Trini up with putting the wires back when Billy was done rewiring them. Snapping the metal panel on to the back of the computer Trini stood. "Okay, let's try it." Walking around she leaned over the computer system and hit a few buttons, within seconds the system came alive. Some of the lights overhead, and hanging by their wires, even blinked on. The smile on Trini's face couldn't be bigger. "Billy! It's working!"

Billy looked up from the other control panel he smiled as more lights kicked on. "Great, this is the last computer system. Once this one is online we'll be able to open that door."

Trini knelt down next to Billy and helped him with the last system. Once the wires were back in their panel both teens stood "Here goes everything." Billy mumbled as he flipped a silver switch. Sparks flew out of the computer system and the lights flickered and went out. "Oh no!" Trini went to the other computer systems but they were no longer working.

"We must have over loaded the circuit." Billy opened up the panel he had just fixed, smoke poured out of it and cords were now black. "Great, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fix this."

"Billy...I don't think you'll have to. The door. It's opening!" Trini was right the door that housed the Zeo powers had slowly started to open. The hissing nose of the doors grew louder as they opened wider. Both former Rangers stood in front of the doors until they were fully open. Slowly and with caution they walked into the room. Smoke rolled in white clouds on the floor and around their feet as they stepped onto the metallic floor. Lights blinked on and screens came to life. Billy walked over to a computer system that looked a lot like Zordon's energy tube. Trini was walking around the chamber looking at the monitors on the wall. Each depicted zord specs, morphing sequences, and Ranger weapons. "Billy this is amazing." She walked over to her friend. "Is that Zordon's energy tube?" Trini reached out and placed a hand on it, when she did the whole system glowed with energy. Gasping a little they backed away as Zordon's energy tube grew brighter until the face of Zordon appeared. "Power Chamber backup systems online, welcome Rangers. If you are seeing this holographic image then you know I am no longer with you and the forces of Evil are threatening our world once more." A small compartment hissed opened next to Zordon's tube and inside were the Zeo Morphers. Billy looked at Trini then took the Zeonizers from their resting place. "Alpha and I have redesigned the Zeonizers to accept anyone that is pure of heart. Choose your team wisely Rangers and may the Power protect you." With that Zordon's tube blinked out and was dark forever more.

Both Trini and Billy were silent for a moment as they stared into the dark energy tube. Emotions and memories of their mentor swept through them. Trini took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. "How would Zordon know we needed the Zeo Powers?" She asked as she slowly took the yellow Zeonizer to look at it.

Billy too took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking "I'm assuming it's because he knew the light from his energy was only temporary. It destroyed the evil the Space Rangers were currently facing but Evil never truly dies. Zordon knew this and set up the Zeo Crystals. It's good that Zordon and Alpha reprogrammed the Zeonizers, that means you and the others should be able to use the powers." He knelt down and opened up his backpack, pulling out four external hard drives. As Trini bent down to help unpack the other four hard drives she realized what Billy had said. "What about you? Won't you use the powers too?"

"I'm not sure that I can. When the Command Center was blown up I absorbed a very high dosage of negative proton molecules which resisted the Gold Ranger powers. I probably won't be able to morph." Billy quickly avoided Trini's eyes so she wouldn't see that he was upset. Being a Power Ranger had meant so much to him and now he wasn't even sure he could use the powers.

Trini simply nodded, she felt bad for Billy. If she were him she wouldn't want to have to sit on the sidelines either.

"Alright we need to download all the information containing the Power Rangers." Billy set the hard drives next to Zordon's empty energy tube and started the download but found only the information for the Zeo Rangers present. His forehead knit with concern "This isn't good."

Trini came over laying the other hard drives down. "What is it?"

"The only information left in the database is the Zeo Crystal technology."

"What happened to the information about the Mighty Morphin Powers? The Turbo Powers?"

"It says the main systems database was taken by TJ when he and his team of Rangers left for space."

"That would make sense wouldn't it? Devatox destroyed the Power Chamber. TJ wouldn't have wanted the database to fall into her hands." Trini stated as she plugged in the other four hard drives.

"Right, it was a smart move it's just I was hoping that the teleportation technology will be in here so we can set it up back at Tommy's lab." Billy punched in some more commands. Once he got the eight hard drives up and running the only thing left to do was to wait.

As they waited Trini walked around the small room, her hand trailing against the wall, thoughts of long ago flashed in her mind. A time when she was the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and saving Angel Grove was something she did on a daily basis. She stopped in front of a metal panel in the wall reflecting her much younger face. Gently she reached up and touched her cheeks. It was so unreal, to be 16 again, to be a Power Ranger again. She only hoped that they had enough power to defeat Elsa.

* * *

"Ahh now that's better!" Rita cracked at the transformation of the Lab. It now looked less like a lab but more like her moon fortress. Black and metallic. "I knew you'd like it my poison dart." Zedd got up from his throne and walked over to a huge computer monitor. "Now let's see what those Power Geeks are up to." He pressed a button and it immediately showed the ruined Command Center. "Hmm? What's this?" He rotated the angle of the image and found Tommy's black jeep. "Who would be way out there? Elsa!?"

Elsa was hiding in a dark corner still licking her wounds from the last shock Lord Zedd had given her. "That's Tommy's jeep. Why would they be at the Command Center ruins?" Elsa's hands rested on her hips as she watched Zedd and Rita.

Rita came closer to the monitor and shrieked "Zedd! Their going after the Zeo Crystal, their trying to get the Zeo Powers!" She turned to her husband and grabbed his arm, shaking him. "You have to stop them!"

The crackle that escaped Elsa's lips rang throughout the room. "There's another power source? Why didn't you two idiots deal with this Zeo Crystal before hijacking my operations!?"

Lord Zedd's growl rumbled from his throat "The Zeo Crystal should have been destroyed when that excuse of a pirate attacked the Power Chamber!"

"What are we gonna do Zeddie, what are we gonna doodah!" Rita's voice was starting to become more painful than the shots of electricity Elsa received.

"Send our Super Tyrannodrones, to stop them of course!"  
Elsa laughed. "Oh what a great plan. Even the real Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa weren't this stupid!"

Lord Zedd's eyes flamed red as he raised his staff to strike Elsa but the woman was ready for that and swung her green sword to block it. There was a shower of sparks as the sword and staff met Using what strength Elsa had she shoved her sword toward Zedd sending him staggering backward. Lifting her right leg up she kicked him in the chest sending him toppling onto his back side. Whipping around she face Rita but the witch was ready for her and slammed her staff into her stomach swinging it around she walloped Elsa across the face and the woman spun to the ground in pain. Lord Zedd, recovered lifted his own staff to shoot red electricity at Elsa. The woman withered on the ground again, her eyes squinted at the pain. It felt like all her nerve endings were on fire and then she felt a pop in her brain. Rebecca screamed at both the pain in her head and from the electricity crawling over her skin. Rita put her staff down and crackled. "She actually thinks she's a match for us!?"  
Lord Zedd put his staff down and curled his fingers into a fist. "Make that the last time you raise your voice to us or you get nothing!"  
As the pain subsided Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She remained as still as a corpse, was this possible? Was Elsa really gone? The woman slowly reached up to touch her head just as two Super Drones pulled her to her feet. She set her face into the best scowl she could muster as they held her in front of Rita and Lord Zedd. "You have a choice to make Elsa! You either work for us or we destroy you." Rita pointed her staff at Rebecca as she spoke.  
"Or I can free myself from you and continue my plan to destroy the Power Rangers without you!" Rebecca hoped her Elsa voice was convincing enough, the laughter from Rita confirmed that it was. "We've taken everything from you! Control over your Super Drones, your lab, even your cannon!" Rita's shrieking was giving Rebecca a headache "Zeddie tell her!"  
Slowly Lord Zedd walked over to 'Elsa' "You have only one option. Work for us or be destroyed."

Rebecca took a deep breath, what was she going to do? She had to get out of here and tell Dr. Oliver and his friends what she knew. If Elsa really believed these two were not the real Rita and Lord Zedd who or what where they, and who sent them? As best as she could Rebecca smirked "You're right. Now that you've taken everything from me I don't have much of a chance to defeat the Power Rangers on my own. So I'll work with you, on one condition."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I want to be the one to destroy Dr. Oliver!"

Zedd and Rita erupted with laughter. "Now that's what I like to hear!

* * *

Billy leaned over his laptop, watching the process of information being downloaded. All the information was downloading a lot quicker then he thought it was going to and would be finished in just a few minutes. Suddenly alarms blared and lights flashed red. The large metallic doors slammed closed. Trini rushed over to them but didn't even bother to try to open them. "What happened?"

Billy looked up at a monitor to see at least 12 Tyrannodrones climbing the ruins of the Command Center. It wouldn't be long till they found the hole which led them to the Power Chamber.

"Oh no, how much longer do we have?" Trini started to pack up the Zeonizers.

"It's at 97%" Billy looked at the monitors again to see the Tyrannodrones examining the hole . "We're not going to make it back to Tommy's Jeep. You may have to fight them off."

Trini nodded and took the four pieces that made up the yellow and blue morphers. Then handed the blue morpher to Billy. "Show me how they work." Billy stared at the morpher for a second, sighing he put them on his wrists and went through the movements. "Then you're going to call put 'Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow' Got it?"

There was no time for Trini to answer as the Tyrannodrones banged on the blast doors. She spun around and took a deep breath. Looking over her shoulder she asked "After me, alright?"

Billy wasn't sure if it would work but nodded anyway "After you."

Trini moved her arms and writs just as Billy showed her, "It's Morphin Time!" Connecting the two hales of the Zeonizers. "Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Trini was engulfed in bright yellow light, once the light subsided she stood as the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Billy followed suit and connected the morphers 'Please work' Billy thought to himself as he yelled "Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" A surge of blue light flowed all around Billy, making him the Blue Zeo Ranger. Just then the blast doors gave way and the 12 Tyrannodrones spilled into the tiny room.

The creatures hesitated for a second not sure if they should attack.

"It worked, it actually worked!"

"Billy, watch the computers. I'll take these guys." The Yellow Ranger said as she got ready for a fight.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me." She put a gloved hand on The Blue Rangers shoulder "I'll be alright."

"Okay" Billy turned around and got back to work.

Trini's heart was pounding a mile a minute but she knew she had to do this. "You can do it, just like old times." She told herself as the first 'Drone through a punch at her head. The Yellow Ranger ducked and sent her knee into its gut. With a swift spin she kicked it to the ground. Two more came at she flipped over them and landed on top of a computer console, spinning she knelt down and kicked both in the head. Trini quickly flipped back down to the floor as another 'Drone came up from behind and kicked her in the back; she fell into a roll but was quickly back on her feet. The 'Drone threw a punch which she caught and jabbed it in the head. Pulling on its wrist she flipped the 'Drone onto the floor, brought up her leg and slammed her foot on the 'Drone's chest. The next 'Drone crept up on Trini and wrapped its arms around her pinning her own arms down. "Ugh! Let go!"

Billy turned around, to see his friend in trouble. Just then the computer beeped behind him, letting him know the transfer was done. The Blue Zeo Ranger ran at the 'Drone holding the Yellow Ranger, leaping into the air he kicked it off Trini. Billy landed two punched and then a roundhouse kick to the 'Drones head before it hit the floor. "We have to hurry." The Blue Ranger went back to the computers and pressed a series of buttons. A screen to his left lit up and Tommy's jeep came into view, with at least five Super 'Drones ripping it to shreds. "Tommy's going to kill me..." Billy quickly packed all the hard drives while Trini went back to fighting off the 'Drones. He quickly did a sweep of the database for the teleportation program and thanked God when he found it. "We'll teleport directly into Tommy's lab."

"You found the program?" The Yellow Ranger asked after kicking a 'Drone to the head.

"Yeah, grab the packs while I set the coordinates."

Trini's helmet bobbed as she nodded but as she went for them eight more 'Drones appeared in the doorway. The Yellow Ranger made a mad dash for the packs and pulled them out of the way just as a 'Drone jumped for them. She sent a spin kick to the 'Drones head as she called out to Billy "There's too many of them!"

"I'm all set!"

The Yellow Ranger flipped out of the grasps of the 'Drones and as she did the Blue Ranger hit a button on the computer console. In a flash of Blue and Yellow light the two Rangers were teleported to Tommy's lab.

Hayley and Ethan spun around in their seats a little shocked and surprised to see The Blue and Yellow Zeo Rangers standing before them. "You did it!" Ethan was ecstatic "You two got the Zeo Powers!"

"What's wrong?" Hayley could tell by the way the two Rangers were breathing something had happened.

Billy took off his helmet and took a deep breath. Trini did the same and her long black hair spilled out over the yellow suit. "They know what we're doing." Trini said in between gulps of air.

"That Elsa woman knew we were going for the Zeo Powers."

"That can't be." Hayley objected "She wouldn't even know about them."

"Well if she didn't know someone must have told her. We were attacked by her Super 'Drones"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ethan muttered, shaking his head.

Trini was looking about "Where is everyone?"

"They went upstairs to get something to eat; we might as well join them." Hayley paused and looked at Ethan.

"Yeeeeah, I kinda found out some more bad news. I really don't want to say it more than once."

The four of them agreed "Zeo Rangers, Power Down" Billy and Trini called in unison then they all headed up stairs to face the oncoming bad news.


	5. A Team Once More

A/N: Long time no type. This chapter took me forever because I just didn't feel like writing it. I'd get an urge every once in a while but it never lasted long. So over _many_ urges, I wrote chapter Five. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy. 

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the sun reflected off the water, making it look like shimmering stones. Kimberly dug her feet into the warm sand as she thought of Hayley's news. If they were to stay young for too much longer they would slowly start to lose their maturity and mentally become adolescents again. With a sigh Kimberly plopped down on a sand hill, watching the waves crash against the beach.

"Kimberly!" The voice was far away, pulling her knees to her chest Kimberly looked down the beach to see Tommy jogging toward her. "The others told me I'd find you here." He slowly came to a stop and knelt down beside her, Kimberly felt a twinge of déjà vu but didn't' say anything.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?"

Kimberly nodded in agreement.

Should he ask her now? About the 'letter' she sent so long ago? Part of him was dying to know why she sent the letter instead of calling. "Hayley's going to find a way to reverse this." Tommy's nervousness out did his emotions, he just couldn't ask her about it. "I know she will, Haley's the best."

Kimberly glanced at Tommy then back at the water "So you and Hayley. Are you two, you know?"

"No." Tommy answered a little too quickly. "Were just friends, why?"

"I was just curious."

There was a long pause before Kimberly spoke again "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tommy gave a little laugh "People ask about me and Hayley all the time."

"Not about that." Kimberly stretched out her legs and turned toward Tommy. Her face half hidden in the shade of a nearby tree "I'm sorry for writing you that stupid letter." She pushed a strain of her shorter hair behind her ear. "I was 17 and stupidly thought Rick could love me more then you could. So I wrote the letter. I don't know what I was thinking sending it to the Juice Bar instead of your house. I was stupid for that and..." Kimberly suddenly stopped realizing she was babbling. "I almost didn't come this week because I was scared you'd hate me. But I knew I had to apologize to you, not in another stupid letter, or even a call, I had to do it in person. You deserved at least that much. You were my first love and I treated you like dirt, I've always regretted it. I'm sorry Tommy." Kimberly looked down at her hands, not able to look Tommy in the eye.

Tommy blinked, surprised. He honestly didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth as if he was going to respond but no words would come out. Tommy would be the first to admit that Kimberly broke his heart, but like her, she was his first love too. He couldn't hate her; there probably wasn't a thing on this planet Kimberly could do to make him ever hate her. Finally Tommy said the only thing he could thing of "So his name was Rick?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Kimberly picked at her leggings she wore under her skirt. "Rick cheated on me, said I was more in love with Gymnastics then I was with him." She sighed and looked out at the lake. "Which was true, I guess."

Tommy was surprised he couldn't believe any man would cheat on Kim. She was smart, funny, had the best personality and man was she beautiful. Tommy looked at Kimberly; he could see how sorry she felt, could tell how this had eaten at her for years. Tommy supposed he should be a little upset, but he wasn't, he actually felt bad for her. "I've wanted to ask you about that letter for a while." He paused "I still have it."

It was Kimberly's turn to sound surprised "Why would you keep it?"

Tommy bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I thought maybe you were just breaking up with me because of the distance. That maybe there wasn't even another guy. I hoped that you'd come back. Tell me it was all a mistake that you were going to move back to Angel Grove. When a month went by and you didn't even call...I just threw it in my closet and when I kept find it I just couldn't throw it away."

"Well since I'm here now maybe I could help you get rid of it?"

"Yeah, yeah I think it's time I do that."

For the next few minutes the only sound was the water lapping against the shore. Kimberly couldn't help but glance at Tommy every few seconds. Part of Kim was excited that they were teens again. Looking at Tommy as a 16 year old reminded her why she fell for him.

"What?" Tommy asked as Kim had started staring at him.

"Nothing" Kim had a smile on her face.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"What? I can't smile?" Kimberly grabbed her flats as she pushed herself off the sand and started walking back toward Tommy's house. The boy cased after her. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Kimberly laughed, that signature laugh that always put a smile on people's faces. "I'm happy. Even with everything that's happened. Yes, I'm worried that Hayley won't be able to change us back. But with the old Rangers together again...it just makes me happy." Kimberly playfully bumped into Tommy "And besides I almost forgot how cute you were when you were 16."

Tommy couldn't help but beam at Kimberly's words. "Well looking at you reminds me why I fell in love with you."

Kimberly stopped walking and stared dead ahead, her face suddenly masking her emotions.

"No, I mean, that's not how that was supposed to sound. I mean it was but…"

Kimberly shook her head and slapped Tommy's stomach. "It's not that, we have company." Not 20 yards in front of them were eight Super 'Drones and a serpent like monster, with green and yellow scales. Smoke wisped from his nostrils.

In unison they dropped into fighting stances, just like old times

The monster pointed a scaly hand at the duo "You know what to do! Sssshow no merccccy!"

"You remember how I showed you?" Tommy asked as he flicked his writs and his Zeo Morphers appeared. Kimberly did the same and only gave Tommy a look as she raised her arms "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" In a bright flash of pink light Kim morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

Tommy was right behind her. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" In another flash of light Tommy once again donned the Red Zeo Ranger suit.

The eight Super Drones ran at the Pink and Red Rangers. The two split, the Pink Ranger flipped over two 'Drones and kicked another down, but it quickly got back to its feet. "Yeah I forgot about you guys. You're actually going to give me a challenge, huh?" The two behind her grabbed her shoulders. Twisting around she was able to get out of their hold. Kim jabbed the first one twice in the head and then gave it a left cross. The 'Drone stumbled back, spinning around again she kicked it as hard as she could in the chest. It flew back and hit a picnic table. But it wasn't done it simple shook its head and got back up. "Two can play this game." The Pink Ranger had had enough. Taking her Zeo pistol from her hip and she blasted a shot at the 'Drones chest. Smoke seeped from a small wound but other than that the Super 'Drone was fine. "You've got to be kidding me." The other 'Drones looked at the one she shot, then back at her before rushing the Pink Zeo Ranger. She quickly put her pistol away as she dogged a kick and then kneed the first one in the gut. The second 'Drone came at her with a fist. Catching it Kim pulled the 'Drone into her elbow. Kim then stomped on its foot giving her leg enough space to snap up and kick it in the stomach, the 'Drone tripped and landed in the lake. The Super 'Drone thrashed about as the water started to bubble. Smoke poured from the Super 'Drones body as the water started dissolving it. "No...way." The Pink Ranger watched in disbelief as the 'Drone simply melted into the water. "Ew! So much for swimming in the lake." Just as Kim was about to yell to Tommy the two last 'Drones speared the Pink Ranger. Her helmet hit the sand with a soft 'thud' as they kicked her. She couldn't get up they kept kicking her down. That's when she saw a blur of red sweep over her. Tommy landed hard kick to one of the 'Drones. "Need a hand?"

Kimberly smiled behind her helmet; remembering the days when Tommy use to rescue her when they were first Rangers. The Red Ranger offered his hand to the Pink Ranger. "So my knight in red armor now?"  
"Something like that."  
Using Tommy for support Kimberly quickly got up and snapped her leg forward and kicked the remaining 'Drone into the water.

"I see you found out about the water trick too."

Before Kimberly had time to answer the monster lashed out with its tongue, hitting both Rangers. Pink and red sparks burst from the ranger's chest as they were tossed into the air.

"I forgot about that guy." The Pink Ranger gasped as the Red Ranger pulled her up.

"You puny Rangerssss are no match for me!" At that moment the serpent monster began to grow, and grow, and grow.

"Tommy, I think calling the others now would be a good idea."

"That would be a good idea, if Billy still wasn't working on the communicators."

"Great." 

* * *

Hayley's eyes got big as she swiveled around in her chair. "Billy, Tommy and Kimberly are in trouble! You need to get to the lake fast!"  
Billy was on the other side of the lab working on the communicators. The others were upstairs trying to figure out the best way to track Elsa. He simply nodded as he ran up to the living room. The trap door leading to the lab slammed open scaring the tar out of his friends. Jason jumped up from the table of maps everyone was looking at. Ethan and Connor gave him a look.

Billy didn't wait for anyone to say anything "Tommy and Kim need our help."

Jason looked at Zack and he shook his head "You go this time, bro, I'll take the second round." Jason nodded, he and Trini both stood. The former Rangers gathered in the middle of the living room.

"Hey!" Kira said before they morphed "Kick some evil butt"

Trini smiled "Don't worry, we will."

Out of old habit Jason stepped forward, the others didn't seem to mind as he yelled. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green."

In a flash of Yellow, Blue, and Green light, Jason, Trini, and Billy disappeared.

"Well I'm glad Hayley got the transporter, thingie, working…" Connor said with a nod. Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes at his former team leader…

The other three Rangers came just in time. Tommy and Kimberly had lead the huge monster to the old rock quarry, just south of the lake.  
"Wait, I thought you two were at the lake." Jason said as he, Trini, and Billy jogged over to the Red and Pink Rangers.

"We were but the area is to populated." Kimberly pointed out. "We couldn't fight lizard brain there."  
"We need the Zeozords Billy. Do you think they'll still function?" Tommy was worried that the Zords had sat for too long, without use, they may have no power.

"The Zords should still be operational."

"Let hope so Billy." Tommy replied. "Ok let's do it!"

"We need Zeozord power now!" All Rangers chanted in unison. For a few seconds there was nothing, all five Ranger held their breath. Then the ground started to shake, flashes of light burst on the horizon, as the huge forms of the Zeo Ranger Zords appeared beyond the quarry.

"Yes, it's working!" Kimberly clapped.

Once they were all close enough each Ranger jumped into the air and landed in their Zord cockpit.

"Zeozord one, ready to rock!"

"Zeozord two, check!"

"Zeozord three, operational."

"Zeozord four, awesome!"

"Zeozord five, Online!"

The five single Zords rushed the serpent monster. "Ohhh, you've got ssssshiny toysss for me to break!" It laughed and a stream of fire burst from its mouth and covered the Zords. Everyone was rocked back and forth in the cockpits. "Didn't your mother teach you never play with fire?" The Pink Ranger said to herself. "Powering up cannon." She hit a few buttons "Firing!" A blast of pink fire shot from Zeozord One and hit the serpent in the chest. It took a step back and just laughed. "Oh yeah?" It took a deep breath in and shot its fire at Zeozord One.

Kimberly braced herself as the fire nearly knocked over Zeozord One and Two.

"Kimberly, Trini!" The Red Ranger checked his read outs.

"We're fine." Trini's voice shook slightly; now she remembered why she liked this part the least.

"This isn't working." Kimberly chimed in.

"She's right Tommy." Jason's voice could be heard. "We need more power."

"Alright. It's time to play rough. Zeonizer Crystal, Power up! Activate Zeo Megazord assembly, now!"

All the other Rangers followed suit "Zeonizer Crystal, power up!

The Zeozords glowed their primary colors and started to assemble.

"What are you Rangerssssss up to now?" The serpent monster started to back up.

Within seconds the Zeo Megazord was fully assembled.

"Zeo Megazord…!" The Red Ranger started.

"Power up!" All the Rangers finished.

"Zeo Warrior Mode!" Gears turned and joints came together as the Megazord transformed.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, Power Up!" The Rangers called as the Megazord's golden saber appeared in its hands.

The monster didn't waste any time as he rushed at the Megazord, spinning around to strike with its tale. But the Rangers were ready. The Megazord stepped forward and with a slash of the saber, cut off its tail. The monster screeched in pain as it reared back. The Rangers controlled the Megazord to slash again but this time the serpent caught the saber in between its hands. It kick the Megazord in its 'gut' then spit a fire ball in its face. The Megazord dropped the Saber and straggled back.

"Oh no! Power's falling!" Kimberly panicked "I can't stabilize it!"

"Switching to auxiliary power." Billy informed everyone. The saber on the ground disappeared and reappeared in the Megazord's hands. The serpent came after the Megazord again with a punch; it blocked it and sliced the serpent's chest. Sparks flew as the monster was thrown onto it's back.

"Trini, you're up!" Tommy informed the Yellow Ranger.

"Right, Zeo Two Battle Helmet, Activate!" The Yellow Ranger punched in some commands as the Megazord switched helmets "Firing rockets!" Two yellow beams hit the serpent creating a large explosion, and then it simply vanished.

"Whoa! Where did it go?" Jason nearly came out of his seat.

"My sensors are not picking it up." Billy informed everyone.

"Great!"

"Relax, Kim, everyone stay alert." Tommy told his teammates.

"Peek-a-boo!" The serpent appeared behind the Megazord and raked its sharp talons down the Megazord's back. Ripping into its metal flesh. The Megazord fell forward and rolled a few feet before getting to its knees.

"Trini, wait until the serpent is about to spit a fireball at us. If you fire right before he launches it, it should double the impact of the rockets." Billy suggested.

"Good idea Billy!" Trini smiled behind her helmet.  
The Rangers didn't have to wait long. As they were getting up the serpent monster was taking in a breath of air and its mouth glowed red with fire. The Yellow Ranger punched in some commands and let two more rockets fly. It hit the serpent monster just as he was opening his mouth. The explosion was so powerful it shook the ground, once the smoke cleared the monster was gone.

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

"You did it Trini!" Kimberly high fived her best friend.

"Great going Trini!"

"Good work Rangers." Tommy said leading the Megazord away from the fight area. All at once the Zeo Rangers jumped out of the cockpit and landed back on the beach. "That was beyond cool." The Pink Zeo Ranger expressed by punching her right fist into her left hand. Tommy smiled at Kim behind his helmet then looked at Billy. "Did you get the communicators finished?"

"Ah, not yet. But almost."

"So how are we gonna let Hayley know to teleport us back to your house?" No words need answer Jason because seconds later each Ranger had been teleported into Tommy's living room where everyone else was waiting. About a minute later Hayley appeared from downstairs. "I see you guys made it out okay." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Zeo Rangers, power down." As the Rangers echoed the words in a flash of rainbow colors they were normal teens once again.

"That is sooo cool." Ethan clapped his hand on Trent's shoulder who kept checking his cell.

"Dude, what's with you?" Connor looked at his friend weird.

"Why hasn't he called?" Trent got up. "Dr. O I know you said I should wait to get back home but with Elsa back my dad would have called."

"Your right, but someone should go with you. If it is a trap you'll have back up."

"I'll go with him." Kira said with her hand raised.

Tommy nodded "Ok, you two be careful. And if there is any trouble, you call first."

"Yes, Dr. O." Both teens said at the same time, they got up to leave but Trini stopped them. "Wait, here, just in case there is trouble." She flicked her wrists and the yellow Zeonizers appeared. Taking the morphers off Trini handed them to Kira.

"Are you sure?" Slowly and with aw Kira took the morphers from Trini.

"Absolutely, you're a Power Ranger too, and you are older them I am now."

Tommy did the same, he handed his morphers to Trent. "Ah, no thanks Dr. O, I couldn't. Besides red really isn't my color." Trent glanced at Connor who looked as if he'd kill Trent, if he had accepted the morphers from Tommy. Their former teacher noticed the exchange of looks. "You guys this isn't about who's the leader, it's about your protection. We don't have time to worry about things like that now."

"Here." Billy said handing his morhers over to Trent. He found it a little unsettling that they could just trade the Power around as if it were just a mere toy. Billy didn't even let Trent say no, he put his Zeonizers in his hands. "Go see if your father is alright."  
Trent hugged the Zeonizers close to his body and nodded his thanks. "I will and thank you."  
Kira lead the way as both teens left the house. 

* * *

Lord Zedd slammed his staff down on the stone floor. 'ARRRRGGG G! That monster was useless!" His voice staidly grew into a roar. "We had them in the palm of our hand!" Zedd got off his makeshift thrown and slowly walked up to Elsa.  
Rebecca was scared, she couldn't do this, and she couldn't pretend to be Elsa. Her chest heaved as she took a step back. "I had no idea about the Zeo powers. It's not my fault!" She pressed her back against a wall. "Let alone that they had zords. But I still have this." Rebecca held up a white band with gold makings on it, which looked like a slap bracelet.

"What on Earth is that?" Rita squawked from the other side of the lab.

"This stores the energy of the White Dino Ranger...The evil Dino Ranger. Slap this on Trent and he's evil again." Rebecca really had no idea if it would work, even if it did she'd have no intention of actually using it on Trent.

Zedd got excited "He'd be able to use the White Dino Powers?"

"Well…yes, of course. He'd be ours to…yours to control."

"Ooo an evil Ranger, now that brings back some memories!" Rita crossed the lab and reached for the Dino Bracelet but Rebecca pulled it away. "You're not going to just be able to give this to a monster and expect Trent to put it on willingly." Rebecca smirked the best she could. "I'll pretend to have escaped, that Rebecca is back, and when his guard is down." She crackled slightly. "He'll be yours."

"Perhaps, that is if you don't fail." Lord Zedd cocked his head at Elsa.

"I won't, in fact Trent just may return to his home. His father passed out soon after I left. It's been a few hours. Trent must be growing worried. I'll head back that way and give the best performance of my life."

"That will not be necessary." A monitor on the other side of the lab lit up and a figure cloaked in shadow appeared. "I have a plan of my own, since you two are clearly not capable."  
Lord Zedd and Rita rushed over to the monitor and dropped to their knees. "Mother!" They bowed their head a few times. "Mother, we tried but that one failed us, failed you!" Rita pointed at Elsa who froze. Squinting at the screen Rebecca tried to see who the person was, but the shadows were to dark. "Do not make excuses!" The person's voice sounded female but it had a deep husky sound to it, like dry leaves blowing in a slight breeze.  
"Mother, we will try harder. We were not excepting them to have powers." Zedd kept his head bowed as he spoke.  
Rebecca couldn't believe this the mighty Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa bowing to a shadowy figure on a TV screen? This just confirmed that these two were not the real Lord Zedd and Rita, but if they weren't who were they, what were they?  
"Power or no power, you had a job to do! Show up at their reunion and annihilate them! But you couldn't even do that. By the time I get to Reefside, you two had better of made some sort of process, or you'll wish you were never reborn!"

"Yes mother." Lord Zedd and Rita said in unison again. "Where do you think you're going!?" Rita had noticed Rebecca heading to the invisa portal. The woman stopped and put on her best Elsa face. "What does it look like I'm doing? You two are reduced to begging, what happened to the two most feared beings in the galaxy, huh? You two are nothing, you're not even the real Rita and Zedd. Conceder this lab a going away gift, have fun taking on the Rangers without me." Rebecca didn't wait to see their reactions as she stepped through the invisa portal and was gone.  
"That reached, conniving,-"

"Zeddy she's getting away!"

"Silence you fools! She is no concern of mine!"

"But mother, she has this bracelet…" Rita explained "That will make one of the former rangers evil, we could use this to our advantage."

"You two really are stupid, aren't you? Couldn't you even see she was pretending!? Imbeciles! No more talk, attack the rangers yourself if you have to, just keep them busy while I do the real work!" The screen winked out as the connection was cut.

Taking a calming breath the figure turned away from the screen. What fools, if only she could be there herself. The rangers wouldn't stand a chance. However if she had stayed in the Milky Way galaxy then she would have ended up like the real Rita and Lord Zedd. The woman always felt sick to her stomach when she thought about what they had become because of Zordon's cleansing light. Rage filled her, clenching her hands into fists she marched to the back of her dimly lit chambers, looking at herself in a mirror. The shadows casted on her pale skin made her look like a ghost. "Soon rangers, I will have my revenge."


	6. Only The Beginning

A/N: Wow! It's been a while huh? I tend to say that on most every chapter I post lol. This chapter was kind of rushed because I really wanted to get it up. I don't think it's one of my best but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This is just a fan fic for people to read and enjoy.

* * *

"Only one way to find out." Kira followed Trent threw the gate and up the driveway.

The garage was still open and both saw the destruction left by Elsa. "Dad? DAD!?" Trent ran into the garage, jumping over debris, and into the kitchen. "Dad? Where are you?!" He searched the whole house but his father was nowhere to be found.

"I don't understand he wouldn't have left without saying anything to you would he?" Kira was trying to stay calm for Trent's sake.

"No…" Then it dawned on Trent that there was one place he hadn't checked. "I think I know where he might be." He didn't wait for Kira to reply as he bolted back out into the garage. Glancing around the wreckage Trent noticed a spot on the wall that had been cleared away. It was an old book shelf that now housed boxes of his old toys and some photographs. Climbing over to it he put his hand by the spot where the bookshelf and wall met, there was a cool breeze coming from a tiny gap. "Kira, over here, give me a hand with this."

Kira wasn't sure what Trent was up to but went over to the bookshelf and helped him pull it back to reveal a dimly lit spiral stair case. "Wow, um, where does this lead?

"My father's new laboratory, Mesogog created a second one but since dad can't use the invisa portals any more he built one under the house."

"What!? After everything that's happened? Is he insane?"

"Possibly." Trent went forward and headed down the stairs. It was so dimply lit that he took out his cell phone and used it as a flash light. Once at the bottom they could hear Mercer talking to himself, maybe into a recorder. They listened for a minute, he kept referring to 'Subject A'. There was a small hallway that led to the left, at the end a doorway glowed with white light. Trent looked at Kira; she nodded her head in the direction of the light so he went first. Entering the lab Trent noticed considerable differences to the lab he had built when he was Mesogog. It was much brighter. The walls and floors were white. Black counters lined the walls and a large island table was built in the middle. On the East most wall was a projected picture of an x-ray title 'Subject A'. There were two filing cabinets on either side of the projection. Bubbling beakers and vials sat on the island table while plants, dinosaur bones, and other experiments sat on the counters. "Subject A seems to have not suffered any memory loss, which is quite-"  
"Dad!"

Mercer spun around "Trent, thank God!" he embraced his son with a smile. Seeing his father up close Trent noticed he had a bandage on his forehead. "Dad, it's been hours! Why haven't you tried to call? What happened to Rebecca?"

"The computer chip placed in her brain by Mesogog activated. She attacked me this morning and left. With the power of Elsa, she was able to use the invisa portal and get to Mesogog's second lab."

"Wait! There was a chip in Rebecca's head?"

Mercer seemed to finally notice Kira and turned to look at her. "Yes, it was something of an insurance policy. I think deep down Mesogog knew he was going to be defeated so he created the chip."

"Did you know?"

"About the chip? Yes, of course. Mesogog placed it in Elsa's brain when he was still apart of me."

"You knew about it this whole time and didn't tell anyone about it?" Kira couldn't believe he would keep something like that to himself.  
"I knew it was there but I had no idea that it was actually going to activate."

While Kira and his father seemingly had it out, Trent wondered the lab. He noticed notes and pictures of when he was the evil White Ranger, his father had apparently been studying him when he wasn't Mesogog. Then he went over to the x-ray, it looked so familiar. He read the notes on it and took a step back, very upset. "Kira…" Trent called for her but didn't take his eyes of the x-ray.

"You should have called Dr. O as soon as Rebecca turned back into Elsa."

"Kira!" Trent finally turned to look at her.

"What Trent?"

"My father knew this would happen."

"Trent, I swear I had-"

"But you did! That's Rebecca." Trent pointed to the x-ray projected on the wall. "You knew the chip would activate after Mesogog was gone, you just didn't know when!"

Kira turned from Trent to Mercer. "Is that why you married her? So you could study her?"

"No! I love Rebecca; I married her because I love her. I just happen to know about the chip as well. I kept her close so I could monitor her, so if the chip did activate I could stop her."

"I can't believe you, after everything that's happened you're still a scientist first."

"That's not true Trent, I love you and Rebecca. The two of you come first; it's why I switched off the chip. I wanted to keep it on to see what she would do, but I love her too much. I want her to come home, but it might be too late. I don't know if her knew companions will let her."

Trent was confused; it had only been a day how did she already have 'companions'? "What Companions?"

Mercer walked over to a large computer terminal and typed a few keys, the projection on the wall changed from Rebecca's x-ray to a blurry photo "Look, I believe that's-"

"Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd!" Kira finally chimed in. "But that's not possible, they're not supposed to be evil anymore."

"I know this was taken from the point of view of Elsa; I was able to tap into her eye sight. I also know she used 'The Last Resort'" Mercer frowned as if something was causing him great sadness.

"Great! Then you can help the others get back to normal." Kira was grateful to finally have some good news.

"No, you don't understand, there was a reason Mesogog never used that cannon. It only has one shot in it. It was so powerful that after that one shot the insides would fry, the cannon is completely useless now. Even if I were to get my hands on it there would be nothing left on the inside."

"Are you're saying, with all of this, there is no way you can reverse what's happened to Dr. O and the others?" Trent spread his arms wide indicating everything in the lab.

Mercer looked very pale as he leaned up against the counter and nodded. "The cannon's solution was final; no going back after it was used. I don't even know how it was made. The idea came to me just before Mesogog and I split. He must have made it after." Sighing Mercer rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Mercer looked between Trent and Kira. "This is all my fault."

Trent and Kira said nothing, mainly because this technically was all Mercer's fault. He had created Mesogog and then told no one about it.  
"This can't be the end; there must be something out there that will return everyone to normal."

"If there is I don't know what it could be."

"What about us?" Kira sounded determined, "The cannon didn't work on us, maybe we've got something in our bodies that could help?"

Mercer shook his head again. "You're already a teenager, the cannon only manipulated genes that were out of the adolescent phase already."

Kira racked her brain for another solution but she was no scientist. "Well, I'm not giving up. There _has_ to be something out there that will help them. Let's go back and tell the others the news. The faster they know the cannon won't work the faster we can all find another solution."

Trent didn't feel as optimistic as Kira did but he supposed that's one of the qualities he liked about her. Nodding he agreed with her and both headed out of the lab.

"Trent?" Mercer followed close behind. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry about Rebecca, Kira's right I should have called you as soon everything happened. I do love her, you have to believe me."

Trent licked his lips, looking at the floor. "I want to believe you dad, but I saw the way you were looking at the x-ray and I think part of you wishes Mesogog wasn't really gone." With a frown Trent turned around and followed Kira.

* * *

It was late everyone else had gone to bed but Rocky just couldn't sleep. With the news about the cannon being destroyed he didn't know how any of his friends could. Not to mention the return of Rita and Zedd. How was that even possible? Zordon's light should have cured them of all evil. What was going on? Who would be behind making them evil again? Who would want to turn them back into adolescents? At some point in an adult's life they sometimes wish they could have a do over, but no one really wants it. No one actually believes it's possible, but now here Rocky was, standing in front of a full length mirror staring into his 16 year old blue eyes. Sighing Rocky continued his Kata. He was in Tommy's basement which had been transformed into a dojo. The wall behind Rocky was lined with Tommy's Martial Arts belts, rewards, and trophies. The wall in front of him was full length mirrors. As he watched himself in the mirrors he thought about his life and how he ended up a store manager at Wal*Mart. He had such plans; he was going to open his own dojo. He was going to travel the world, get married. Rocky stopped in mid step when he thought about marriage. His mind went to Kimberly and the two years he got to call her his. Where had he gone wrong with Kim? Four months ago they had been happy, Rocky had been happy. He got promoted at work and took on a little more work. Now that he thought about it he remembers Kim telling people they grew a part, but that wasn't the case for Rocky he still loved Kimberly. More now that he couldn't have her. Rocky had seen Kim and Tommy together and had gotten jealous. He hadn't felt this childish about anything since he was a teen, the first time around. Rocky stepped back into the Kata and let out a Kiai that was louder then he meant it to be.

"Burning off some energy are we?"

Rocky turned to see Kimberly in sweats and a pink leotard.

Rocky chuckled a little and smiled. He'd never admit this, not even to Kim, but he had always had a little crush on her, even back in high school. "Yeah, you could say that."

Kimberly smiled softly and walked over to him. "I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come down here and do some tumbling, I figured everyone would be sleeping."

"I don't see how after what we found out today."

"You can't give up hope Rocky. I mean how many times have we been in a situation like this? We've always figured it out." Kimberly laughed lightly and slapped Rocky's arm as she began stretching. "Now, it's been a while since I've practiced Martial Arts, how about you play Sensi and refresh my memory?"

Rocky tried hard not to grin ear from ear. "A private session, huh? I may have to charge you double for that?"

"Ha. Put it on my tab!"

* * *

Sunlight broke through the tree tops, casting greenish sunbeams on the hiking path. This was Katherine Hillard favorite time of year. It was just cold enough that you had to wear a light coat but all the hiking would get you warm in no time. Kat sat down on a large rock to catch her breath; taking out a canteen of water she took a few long drafts before putting it back in her pack. It was very peaceful out on the trail, it was a good place to come and think. The former Ranger's mind couldn't help but focus on the invitation Tommy had extended about the reunion. Kat had wanted to go but refused, saying she wouldn't be able to get away from work. The truth was Kat was getting married. She looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. It sparkled in a shaft of light. Why had she lied to Tommy? Thinking about it she just couldn't come up with a good enough reason. It wasn't like her to lie like that. Mentally Kat made a note to tell Tommy the real reason she couldn't make it, she'd tell him about Daniel. Kat smiled when she thought about her fiancé. She had met him while dancing with The Royal Ballet, he was a fellow dancer. The two fell head over heels for each other and only a year after meeting they were engaged. It took another four for them to leave the company and another year deciding on where they wanted to live. Finally they decided on a small town outside of Sydney. They bought a dance studio and teach. Kat was happy, wasn't she? The longer she stared at her oversized ring the less sure she was. With a sigh she made her way on the trail again. After a while the trees parted and a large ravine spread out to Kat's left, the sight was breath taking. As she admired the view a female's voice floated up by the wind. She listened very closely and realized it was coming from the cliff in front of her. Slowly Kat got to the edge of the drop off and looked down. The ravine was at least 200 feet deep. At the bottom was a small creek. About 15 feet down from where Kat stood was a woman. She could see a mess of black hair. "Hello? Are you hurt?" Kat yelled down as she took her pack off, digging through it she pulled out a length of rope. "Please, help!" Kat heard the woman's cries again. She tied off the rope and threw the rest of it over the cliff. "Can you climb up?"

"No! My leg, I think it's broken! I can't put my weight on it, please! I'm scared!"

Kat swore under her breath, she pulled out her cell but of course there was no reception way out here. Looking back over the cliff the girl looked up at her, "I'm coming down to get you, hold on!" Where were her Ranger powers when she needed them? Closing her eyes Kat said a little prayer before sliding over the cliffs edge. She held onto the rope for dear life as she slowly lowered herself down toward the woman. The cliff side was nothing but sheer rock, not a lot to hold on to. Kat couldn't help but wonder how the woman was able to grab onto anything if she was falling. When she finally got to the girl her long black hair was a mess and covered her face. She was dressed in normal hiking gear, her left knee was bloody, and her pants ripped. Kat managed to tie the rope around her waist before grabbing the girl's arm. "Here, climb onto my back and I'll carry you up." The woman said nothing as she gingerly got onto Kat's back. With more effort than it took to climb down, she started to pull the girl and herself up the side of the cliff. Kat was grateful that the woman didn't seem to weigh much but her muscles were still screaming at her by the time she was back on solid ground. The former Ranger lay on her back, panting to catch her breath. The girl moved to lean against a large rock, with her eyes closed. Now that her hair was out of her face Kat noticed the girl was Asian. "Are you alright? How's your leg?"

Slowly the woman opened her eyes; her breathing was normal, which Kat thought was odd after everything that just happened. "It's painful but I think I just banged it is all."

Kat smiled "Good to hear it. I tried calling for help but there isn't any service. Do you think you'd be able to walk on it with help?"

"I'm not sure, maybe after a little rest."

"Rest, yes, I'm perfectly fine with that." Kat laughed a little as she pulled off one of her gloves and extended her hand toward the Asian girl. "Oh, I'm Kathrine by the way." The girl's smile turned into a smirk, or maybe Kat had imagined that, as she took Kat's hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you Kathrine, I'm Sabrina."


End file.
